Las Crónicas de South Park
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Bien, los chicos tendrán qué hacer lo que YO diga, por qué YO lo digo. Ya qué lo que tienen qué hacer, lo tienen qué hacer, porqué lo van a hacer. Colaboración de RutLance-CrystalFairy.
1. Y así fue como empezó todo

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

**Comentarios de las Autoras.**

DL_I: Le dedico este fanfic a todos aquellos que hayan dejado review's a los fanfics de DarkLady_Iria, aún si estos no son precisamente míos.

RL-CF: Por el momento no se lo dedico a nadie, pero le mando saludos a **_xSlaughter_** (Conocida como **_xZombiecat _**en DA) y a**_ south park girl 13 _**(Conocida como **_southparkgirl13_** en DA).

Gato Chessy: ¡Yo le mando saludos a mi papá y a mi mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Atrapé a dos palomas solito!

Dl_I: Ignoren al Gato Chessy, por favor. Está loquito.

RL-CF: Y no debe estar aquí. Él aparece en _"A No-Princess Fairy Tale's"_

Gato Chessy: Sí, pero como ya publicaron el final. ¿Qué caso tiene mi existencia ahora si el fic ya se terminó? Voy a llorar, miau, miau.

_*Las lágrimas caen de su ojo verde y su ojo rojo.*_

DL_I: Bueno, podemos dejarlo que se encargue de los comentarios del fic.

_*Se enternece y le rasca una orejita.*_

DL_I: Pobre, sólo morir le falta.

RL-CF: Si no hay de otra.

_*Ambas autoras salen de escena dejando al Gato Chessy solo, a cargo de los comentarios, quién se recupera de inmediato.*_

**Comentarios de un Gato Chessy.**

Una noche cualquiera, las autoras estaban trabajando en _"Settle: Proyecto Ciudadano Perfecto"_, sin hacer nada al respecto. De _"Settle: PCP"_ pasaron a _"Space Balls"_ y _"Killer Klowns from Outer Space"_, y como siempre se les ocurrió hacer una parodia con esas películas. Y así fue como empezó todo.

Y como ya no tengo nada qué comentar al respecto, les mando saludos a mis parientes de la _"Villa de los Gatos"_, al _Chico de Papel de Aluminio_, que su último cerebro estaba muy sabroso, a mi Omnipotente Maestro _Filete_ que...

RL-CF: ¡Suficiente! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Se supone qué ibas a decir los comentarios!

Gato Chessy: ¡Sólo quería decir un par de saludos! ¡Aún me falta el gordo nalgas fofas!

DL_I: Pinky Gato, esto no es Hora de complacencias ni Estación de Radio.

_*Lo sacan de una patada.*_

Gato Chessy: ¡Meow! Bueno, al menos no me dijeron tan feo como un judío pelirrojo ojiverde caza-gorditos. Eso me recuerda.

_*Desaparece y aparece en el baño de la Casa de los Broflovsky's.*_

Kyle: ¡_**Méndigo gato, hijo de puta, pedazo de mierda**_! ¿Por qué siempre aparece cuando me estoy bañando?

_*Sale de la regadera poniéndose una toalla a la cintura y jala la cadena del toilet, provocando que se queme el Gato Chessy.*_

Gato Chessy: ¡Meow!

_*Se desaparece de nueva cuenta el Gato Chessy y llega el papá de Kyle.*_

Gerald: Kyle, hijo. Tenemos qué hablar. Cuando uno es joven y siente cierta curiosidad...

Kyle: ¡No otra vez!

* * *

Ahora sí, en cursiva serán los comentarios del _Dr. Scott Bryams_, que es un personaje de DarkLady_Iria.

_"Space Balls"_ y _"Killer Klowns from Outer Space"_ sólo son usados como referencias, no para uso lucrativo.

_"Settle:Proyecto Ciudadano Perfecto"_ será publicado hasta la 4° Ronda SP de los 14 capítulos.

Acerca de _"A No-Princess Fairy Tale's"_: Resulta que había dejado pequeños spoilers al final del capítulo, sin embargo, entre ellos está el _**FINAL**_ del mismo, por lo que prácticamente el fanfic estaría terminado. No obstante, seguiré publicando ese fic porque me falta mucho qué comentar y personajes qué presentar, como _El Chico de Papel de Aluminio_, que tiene como cerebro un **Kisses** gigante.

**Kisses** es una marca registrada y no se usa con fines lucrativos, sólo para la trama y entretenimiento.

Anoche, al leerle lo que tenía escrito y consultando a mi hermana de qué nombre le pondríamos a este capítulo, me aconsejó que lo dejara así. Lo cuál me da risa por qué en sí, este capítulo está prácticamente terminado la misma noche que lo iniciamos. _**Así es la vida.** _Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Las Crónicas de South Park.

Capítulo 1: Y así fue como empezó todo.

_- Soy el Dr. Scott Bryams, y no, no pertenezco al Universo de South Park, de hecho, no sé de qué Universo provengo pero eso no importa. Estoy aquí para contarles una historia llena de acción, drama, emoción, misterio y sexo que le aconteció a cuatro niños: uno de ellos cubierto hasta las orejas; el otro con un anticuado y viejo gorro verde de cacería sin cuadros; el tercero, un chico de ojos color azul con gorro azul con pompón rojo y un rubio prácticamente pelón y de mirada tierna en la parada del autobús escolar._

- ¡Hey! ¿Y yo qué?-

_- Bueno, cuatro niños y una bola de manteca andante._

- ¡No me digas bola de manteca, pendejo!- Eric Cartman iba llegando a la parada de autobús.

- ¿Con quién te andas peleando, culón?- Le preguntó Kyle.

- Con ese pendejo que me llamó bola de manteca, ¿qué no lo oyeron, idiotas?- Contestó enojado.

_- Como ustedes lectores se darán cuenta, ellos no saben quién soy ó porqué estoy diciendo esto, así que voy a ignorarlos para continuar el relato de esta historia que los llevará a un destino oscuro y siniestro._

Mientras el Dr. Scott hablaba, todos volteaban a ver buscando de donde provenía la voz, pero las últimas líneas hicieron que el espanto se dibujara en sus rostros...

- ¿Qué carajos fue eso?- Se preguntó Stan.

- ¡Oh, cielos!- Dijo asustado Butters.- Espero que no hable de nosotros.-

_- En eso, una camioneta pintada de muchos colores se detuvo delante de ellos y el conductor se bajó para tratar de hacerlos subir a la misma._

- Niños.- Dijo el conductor de la camioneta.- ¿No desean dulces y pastel? Hay mucho más adentro de la camioneta.-

- No, gracias. Usted luce muy gay.- Dijo Stan.

- Además, no queremos subir.- Agregó Kyle.

_- Pero ellos tienen que subir a bordo._

- Pero no queremos hacerlo.- Repeló Stan.

_- Bien, el conductor los tomó a los cinco a la fuerza, los subió adentro de la camioneta y arrancó a toda velocidad, al cabo que no le iban a decir nada._

- ¡Pero esto es un secuestro!- Gritó Stan.

- ¡Hey, aquí no hay nada de pastel o dulces!- Cartman se volvió a enojar.- ¡Nos mentiste, maldito hijo de puta!-

- ¡Oh, salchichas! Mi papá me va a castigar si se entera que no me subí a una limosina o al autobús escolar.- Butters estaba totalmente asustado.

_- Hablando del autobús escolar, éste cayó por un agujero multidimensional, provocando que todos se esparcieran por distintas dimensiones._

- ¡Aaaaaarght!-

_- Pero eso a nadie le importa._


	2. Ahora sí, comenzamos

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen.

Realmente no hay mucho qué decir, sólo que con éste inicio la _**3° Ronda SP de 14 Capítulos**_. Genial.

Las dimensiones a donde van a viajar son de películas, así que aceptamos sugerencias.

Veamos el review:

**_~*reima-chanyaoi:_** Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Ahora mismo te aclaro un par de cosas, uno, el Gato Chessy no le dijo feo a Kyle, simplemente dijo "qué no le dijeron Tan Feo", y sí, Cartman es una bola de manteca.

Ahora, disfruten del capítulo. n_n

* * *

Las Crónicas de South Park.

Capítulo 2: Ahora sí, comenzamos.

- _Cómo recordarán en el capítulo anterior, a nadie le importa lo que le pasó a los compañeros de estos chicos, que por cierto, están secuestrados; y se van directo a un voladero para caer justo al centro de un incinerador industrial._

- ¿¡QUEEEEEÉ!- Gritaron al unísono.

- ¿Cómo qué nos vamos a un voladero?-

Los niños voltearon a ver al conductor, pero este había desaparecido misteriosamente...

- ¡No está!- Gritó asustado Kyle.

- _¡Oh, que gran descubrimiento! ¡Pues claro que no está! ¿A poco creyeron que los iba a estar esperando?_

- ¡Oh! ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Se preguntó Butters mientras la camioneta se manejaba sola esquivando todo a su paso.

- ¡No lo sé!- Gritó Stan mientras corría de un lado a otro.

- ¡Es culpa de ese maldito hijo de puta que no quiere dar la cara!- Gritó Cartman.

- _Pues si tanto quieren salvar sus vidas, solo abran la camioneta y aviéntense. Nadie los detiene._

Kenny empezó a tratar de abrir la puerta, en lo que los otros estaban gritando como mariquitas asustadas...

- ¡De prisa, de prisa!- Le apresuró Kyle.

- ¡¿Quieres cerrar tu puta boca de una jodida vez?- Kenny se alejó de la puerta y se sentó molesto.- ¡Si tanto quieres salvar tu culo judío abre tú la maldita puerta!-

- ¡Kenny! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso en este momento?- Le reclamó Stan.- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-

-_ Pues tiene razón en enojarse, es el único que está haciendo algo y lo presionan. A nadie le gusta que lo presionen mientras trata de salvas su vida._

- ¡AAAAAAH!- Gritó el otro rubio aterrorizado.

Todos voltearon a ver al frente, sólo para encontrarse que acababan de destruir el letrero de advertencia. Por lo que los cuatro que no estaban haciendo nada abrieron la puerta trasera y se aventaron...

-_ ¿Qué les costaba hacer eso?_

- ¡Cállese, hijo de puta!-

¡PUMM! La camioneta cayó al incinerador provocando una enorme explosión, digna de una película de Steven Seagal...

- _Muy bien, ya salieron de la camioneta. Ahora vayan a rescatar a sus amigos._

- ¿Qué? ¿Rescatarlos de qué?-

- _¿Tengo qué explicarles todo? En el capítulo anterior mencioné que cayeron por un agujero multidimensional, enviándolos a diferentes destinos. Y es cuestión de ustedes rescatarlos y regresarlos sanos y salvos._

- ¡Qué se jodan!- El gordito se sacudió la tierra de encima.- ¿Porqué carajos tenemos qué salvar sus culos?-

- _Porqué el guión que me dieron así lo dice. Así que más vale que aprendan a resignarse y lo hagan._

- ¿Pero porqué nosotros?- Kyle comenzó con su famoso discurso de evasión de responsabilidades.- Nosotros no somos héroes ni nada por el estilo, sólo somos... ¡AAAAAH!-

Un agujero negro dimensional se abrió bajo los pies del pequeño pelirrojo, provocando que cayera en el mismo...

- ¡Kyle!- Stan, Kenny y Butters gritaron al ver que el otro había desaparecido.

- ¡Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!- Cartman comenzó a reírse de la desgracia del ojiverde.- ¡Se llevaron al judío! ¡Nah, nah, nah...! ¡AAAAAH!- Otro agujero se abrió bajo sus pies.

- _Y tú no cantas mal las rancheras._

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Cartman también cayó por un agujero!-

- Y no se atoró.- Comentó Kenny al ver que ambos agujeros se cerraron.

- ¡Oh, hamburguesas!- Butters frotaba sus manitas nervioso.- ¿Donde estarán?-

- _Pues no tardarán en averiguarlo._

- ¿Qué?-

Tres agujeros más se abren del suelo, cayendo Stan y Butters; Kenny lo evitó saltando hacia atrás...

- _Ehm, tenías qué caerte._

- ¡Al carajo, yo no...!-

Los tres agujeros se unieron formando una más grande, por lo que Kenny cayó también, al igual que un bote de basura...

- ¡AAAAAH!- Gritó tras ser golpeado por el bote de basura.

- _Qué conste que yo le dije, pero nunca me hace caso. Bueno, ya me voy, al cabo que nomás me pagan por platicar un ratito..._

El sonido de una pistola martillándose a sus espaldas se oyó por todo el lugar, provocando que el Dr. Scott sonriera de una manera forzada...

- _Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez debería hacer más largo el siguiente capítulo, ya que no es justo que sean tan cortos, y hay mucho qué contar, y tanto qué decir..._

* * *

**_Comentarios de un Gato Chessy._**

Véase sentados en una mesa y jugando a las cartas al Gato Chessy (que está apostando algunas latas de atún) y al Dr. Scott, que hace su última jugada...

- Pago por ver.- Depositó dos bolsitos con hierba para gatos cuidadosamente selladas.- ¿Qué tienes?-

- Póker de ases y un joto, mi cuate.- Le sonrió el Gato Chessy mostrando sus cartas.

- ¡Oh, rayos!- El Dr. Scott soltó sus cartas dejando ver una tercia de Reinas y un par de dieces.- ¿Otra vez? Ya me voy.-

El Gato Chessy ronronea mientras araña las bolsas...

- Purr, purr, purr, purr.- Se queda solo.

- Gato Chessy, tienes qué decir los comentarios.- Le dijo RutLance-CrystalFairy al ver que se puso a dar vueltas en el piso.

- ¿Me rascan las orejitas? Purr, purr. Purr, purr.- Suplicó.

- No, y ya no debes aparecer aquí.- Le dijo tajante DarkLady_Iria.- Ya vas a aparecer en el siguiente capítulo de **_"A No-Princess Fairy Tale's",_** Gato mugroso.-

- Bueno, si ustedes dicen.- Se pone cabizbajo y de pronto sonríe.- ¿Quiere decir que ya estaré con el gordo nachas fofas?-

- Sí, ya vete con él.-

- ¡Miau! ¡Genial!- Y desaparece al instante.

- Al fin se fue.- DarkLady_Iria soltó un suspiro de alivio.- Le ganó la hierba para gatos de Vincent Jr. al Dr. Scott, otra vez, ¿cierto?-

- Sí, y ya no volverá a aparecer en este fic, a menos que se le vuelva a botar la canica.-


End file.
